


Chapter 2 "Flower Rain" (Parallels)

by RikaAgatsuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAgatsuma/pseuds/RikaAgatsuma
Summary: The story of a multiple characters, bound by love, traveling through places, having close relationship.And not all the strange myths and legends are as far as they seem, perhaps they're more real.





	

Enjoying amazing daytime in the new flower garden, which opened up nearby my place. It is quite Grande! Thus, I do enjoy the flowers and taking care of them, although, I am not as good at it as I would like.

Such amazing opportunity to go and take a look at new breeds of flowers and bushes and trees, also just to greatly enjoy the flora itself. For me it’s art. Each differs from another, but all seem so much in peace together.

Today I had a friend with me. Lonely Orchid wanted to take some time to understand my point of view regarding flowers, but she is not much fond of the whole idea and process.

As we were pacing through the arc of irises, which hung down as if the garden of the mythical goddess was guiding us with this passage to meet the goddess herself, Orchid struck a question.

“Why is that humans are so much into not liking differences? Why do they have problems with how they look or where they live? Even with their preferences in love? Does it not come as weird to be pointing out the differences and disliking them without understanding them?”

Orchids question was making her worry in a way. Not that she looked like it, it’s only humans that possess such perks, but even here at times we get similar reactions. Perhaps it was somehow related to her?

To gasp some ideas we found a little stand bought some nice flower wine and in silence walked to a bench at the corner of the entrance to the next passage where whiff of chrysanthemum scent caught us.

“Not really sure how to approach such topic.” - I took a deep breath, looked at passing by creatures of this world and took a sip of wine. Marvelous taste... - “In human world, when person is born, he is born into the world that already has this toxicity, which is being taught and burned onto the brain from the moment he appears. Such happens due to the fact that his ancestors were through experiences there and they long ago learned that apparently differences are bad. People with another color are pinned with some sort of specific criteria, then there’s another sort of preferences in love or bounds, all looking atrocious and heretic. Elders teaching you that only your place of birth is one to be prayed for and only one that shall accept you.

“Unfortunate path of adventurer might seem, but there are brave souls, who despite the words they heard and took in, allowed their soul and heart to seek the answers to such differences on their own - so they travel.

“These adventurers take it upon themselves to look with their own eyes and listen with their own ears, to what these others, who are different, have in common with each other and reasons why they made their decisions.

“During the time spent with rest of the world, they learn to see that different skin color is nothing to be frightened of, they still remain same human beings within one race. They share the fact that they have goals in life, they also breathe and hope, believe and work, possess the body and communicate. They care about their families, even if the family is one good town or country, it does not matter. They all have needs, they eat and sleep. So why are they still something that for others is a threat?

“Ones who are not afraid to express themselves are ones who become a cause of threat for their open soul and wish of being there with others, or just someone they love or care for. Somehow when it was all about conquering the land and showing strength, it seemed appropriate for male to have a male as lover, and it was quite a strange occurrence if a man did not select another man for lover. Woman were just same as men then, allowed to love one another and it was all a part of norm. Then as it took a different flow, the changes started to occur. Then men were meant to only stay with woman, to be a pair within despair, who on the side, hiding in shadows were available to gasp the joy of same sex love and intercourse. As such move is viewed as not normal, something out of stories of the devils and angels... Religion came to pressure people, to make them look in the direction which satisfied someone above. I can openly call it rubbish. No one, not a single soul besides yours can judge your decisions or choices - judgement from others is the learned “norm” of acceptance and obedience. They were not teaching logical sense and integrity the way they really are.

“Then time came and people started rejoice with being able to alas not hide their love and family, which may consist of same sex couple. It is not bad, or hideous, it never was.

But as some started to accept the norm of living creatures back again, there just are those who still frighten from such norm of life in nature. They lack the vision and understanding that rules which were made in history were made by Humans. There are no creatures that control us or judge us from aside. There’s only soul, possessed by each and every one of us. And actions which we take are only ones to be judged by us, based on the love and logic, common sense of basics: where you shouldn’t harm or kill another, just let it go - move on.

“So in the sense... When differences are viewed as natural, when strange is being part of life, when others stop to make up rules which nature did not provide, stop trying conquer world, stop making up the horrid stories of the encounters you haven’t faced, which then become the awful lot of new toxic rage of rules against the others; instead, just live together - then it is getting closer for them to be back to the natural norms.

I can’t deny the natural selection, but somehow weak ones at times end up being the toughest ones. Not always physical strength overcomes the mental strength. Wise men and women are the ones who keep the sanity in mad world, being told they’re possessed by evil of some sort. I always see that, so highly referred evil, is just hatred or abyss of your own self, so then, the light is love and it is also you, and no one else.

We, just like them, in parallel have hate and love, but difference is: our teachers make us learn that work, ideas, free mind and love are ones for making progress, yet there is whole endless abyss, which is within us and it is proven greatness to know and understand the dark, but chose the light. With these components we’re made and that’s what makes us ourselves - choices we make. Thus each decision is your own, you make your life and you are the one to live it.

The things that differ should only let us get closer, to learn and understand them strange things and make them be a part of what we all are.”

My throat was dry from all this yapping; therefore I downed whole glass of wine. Amazing potion.  
Brain short circuited again, reminding me of Darkness and beloved Light.

Orchid looked up, where irises were hanging, and then out there, from blue sky rain poured down. The petals fell with raindrops on all that was underneath, but as they fell, they looked amazing. The shower of the blue and purple, as the magic... Felt like dream, recalling cut from memory.

“We should go home.” - exhaled Orchid.

We stood up and walked through this flower rain back home. As we walked Orchid made some words appear again.

“So, ones who nag the differences are simply afraid or taken over by hate, as they fail to understand why is such occurrence taking place. That makes its sense.”

“It’s not the best of explanations, but that is one I see as true.” - I said and looked at Orchid.

She smiled, as we were walking, her thoughts were at satisfactory conclusion, and then I noticed - rain stopped. Still blue sky hung above, not a single cloud, yet there was rain just seconds ago. Nature sure has a strange soul, with her own perks, just like most of us.


End file.
